Sweet and Innocent
by poisoned blood
Summary: I had heard it everywhere. I wasn’t good enough and New Yorkers weren’t scared to tell me. I was just a 5’4 plain brown-eyed girl 21-year old brunette. “You’ve got the job.” A voice rang behind me.
1. Chapter 1

Summary;

I had heard it everywhere. I wasn't good enough and New Yorkers weren't scared to tell me. I was just a 5'4 plain brown-eyed girl 21-year old brunette. "You've got the job." A voice rang behind me.

BPOV:

"New York is not charity. In New York you have to be harsh to survive."

I had my chin cupped in my hand as I stared at the ridiculously breath-taking blonde, Rosalie Hale. She and Alice Cullen worked as presidents for a model commercialization company. I wanted to work t here as a photographer.

"You are none of that…"

I spaced her out. I had heard that everywhere. I wasn't good enough and New Yorkers weren't scared to tell me. I was just a 5'4 plan brown eyed 21 year old brunette. I really couldn't believe I had thought I could take on New York.

"Are you listening to me?" Rosalie asked exasperated. I nodded quickly. I didn't blame her for what she thought.

"What did I say?" She challenged.

"I'm a small, plain, nice, too sweet and innocent brunette in New York City and I suck." I sighed getting up.

"You've got the job." A voice rang behind me. I turned.

"Huh?"

A tiny beautiful pixie walked over.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous. I need a sweet and innocent brunette for this bikini."

I laughed nervously. "I photograph I'm not the photographed."

"Well you're going to be." She smiled at me. "The shooting is tomorrow." She handed me a card. "7 o'clock sharp, please."

She grabbed my hand. "Let me show you the set. Bye Rose!"

I felt the anxiety build in my stomach as I looked around nervously expecting a camera crew to appear and for Alice to jump and say "You're on Girls Gone Wild!"

The elevator ride was crowded. So many beautiful tall blonde models sneered down at me. Only one other brunette was there and she was smiling politely at me. "Hi there, I'm Angela."

"I'm Bella Swan." I struggled to take out my hand and shake hers. Alice was arguing with another blonde over Vera Wang's and Jimmy Choo's.

"Alice hired you out of nowhere, huh?" Angela chuckled.

I blushed. "Is it obvious?"

Angela frowned. "Well that's what Alice does; she jus plucks ordinary pretty girls out of nowhere."

I pursed my lips. "I'm not pretty. That's why it's so bizarre to be here."

Angela laughed like if I were joking. "You'll love modeling. I came to be a secretary and ta-da I'm a model with absolutely no education in it."

"I don't think it's the same with me." I mumbled. "As soon as Alice sees me in a bikini she'll close her eyes and shove me out thru a fire escape."

Alice laughed behind me. "Bella you're a riot."

The elevator door dinged and all the models spilled out. I was following when something yanked the hem of my shirt.

"Where are you going?" Alice frowned.

"Aren't we going with them?" I asked confused.

"Nope." She popped the p as she pressed a button. I stepped back in and felt the anxiety I had repressed when I was talking to Angela.

We walked out onto the lowest floor of the building excluding the basement. It was close to completely black. Alice flickered on a light.

(A/n the following description of the set is completely my idea!)

The whole wall was black and 2 black trees from the sides curled over the center. The black leaves and branches tangled themselves gracefully in the air above the center of the set. The center of the stage was covered with roses spray painted black. Nothing had color.

Alice laughed happily. "I love it! Don't you? I mean it's so…mysterious."

"It really is something to look at." I smiled.

"You'll be given this." She gave me a bright red apple. "You're going to be like this dark angel offering the forbidden fruit. And in way you'll be offering yourself." She ran and brought back a bright red bikini with some pumps.

I felt myself go red. "I thought you wanted sweet and innocent."

"Oh, I do. You see most men find that they want most what they can't have which in this case is purity." She looked me over from my loose Levi's to my brown hooded shirt. I knew what she saw.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" She whispered. "Like a really personal question?"

I nodded.

"Will your boyfriend really won't mind this…or what?" She had faltered in the end when she saw my face of blunt disbelief.

"No, no I do not have a boyfriend."

Alice giggled. "Good one."

"No I'm obvious right now. I don't have a boyfriend." I frowned.

"Sure… Well I have to get home alone again." She sighed.

"Rosalie walked in with a handsome blonde man. I studied Rose. She was obviously Emmett's type and I did owe him a favor…

"Hey Alice do you- Hello Alice?" Alice was staring so longingly at the blonde.

Blonde dude turned red when he saw Alice and looked at the floor.

"Isabella-"Rosalie began.

"Bella, please." I interrupted smiling.

"BELLA, this is my brother Jasper."

"Hello." He smiled in his southern accent.

"Hi." I grinned. "Rosalie, my brother is in town tomorrow and I bet he'd love to meet."

She laughed. "Is he as tiny as you?"

I laughed…and laughed. "He's huge!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would I know him?"

I shrugged. "He's a quarterback. Do you know Emmett Jesse Swan?"

She gasped. "Your brother is the Emmett Jesse Swan?!" She regained herself.

"So you see wanted to see if you'd come over for dinner at my apartment tomorrow to meet him?" I turned to Alice and Jasper who were sneaking glances of each other. "You, guys too? Tomorrow, please?"

Jasper turned to Rose giving me a chance to wink at Alice.

"Sure." Rosalie smiled widely.

"Okay." Alice and Jasper said at the same time making them blush after meeting eyes. I finally gave them my address and time.

"Alice can you walk me to the entrance? I'm afraid to get lost." I asked quietly.

"Yeah." She mumbled grabbing my hand and pulling me to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed she screamed…literally.

"I just humiliated myself."

"How?" I asked patting her shoulders. "You didn't talk to him." I pointed out.

"True." She muttered.

"For a confident clothes designer he sure does reduce you to a teenager." I giggled.

She groaned jumping up and down irritated. "I know I know."

"Alice you need to come early to my apartment so you can look comfortable when he gets there."

She laughed. "True! I need to look at home."

The elevator door opened. "The next floor is your ticket out. See you tomorrow. Oh Bella-"She held the door open. "Can I bring my brother?"

"Sure that makes 6 of us." I calculated, "See you tomorrow at seven!"

"Bye Bella." She laughed.

I tapped my foot feeling nervous again.

Me? Modeling? Unbelievable!

"The doors opened and I crashed into somebody. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

I'd knocked myself to the floor.

"Watch where you're going." The musical voice growled. I frowned looking up at him. Green-eyed, bronze hair and drop dead gorgeous.

"Ugh I hate New York." I muttered, sliding past him.

"Wanna join me in the elevator?" He winked at me.

"My face went red. "No, thanks!"

I walked off, preparing for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV:  
I grinned at the brunette as she stomped off. I hadn't been serious about the elevator, but her expression had been priceless. I felt bad for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault I was having a horrible day. I was gong to photograph some girl tomorrow.

Alice was going to show me the set.

"Alice?" I looked around her office.

"Down here." She chirped behind her desk.

"C'mon I have things to do." I grunted still moody.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" She grinned pulling me back to the elevator.

"Shut up." I muttered, pressing the button.

"Oh, baby brother tomorrow you have to come to a dinner with me." She pouted.

I frowned. "Why?"

"I met this adorable girl, the one you'll photograph, and she invited me to dinner. I NEED you to come with me."

"You're gong to owe me." I said in a sing song voice.

She laughed in her evil little you wish way. "YOU will owe ME."

"I'm dating Lauren." I reminded her in a bitter voice.

Alice sighed. "This girl is gorgeous and you can just feel this amazing aura from her."

After seeing the set I walked off preparing for tomorrow.

(I'M GOING TO ADD BELLA'S POV BECAUSE IN MY OPNION EDWARD'S WAS WAY TOO SHORT YOU'LL SEE HOW I MAKE IT UP)

Bella's POV:

I had shaved my legs like 5 times. I wasn't sure what else I could do to prepare myself. Honestly I wouldn't go were t not I needed the money in expensive, EXPENSIVE New York.

I had been expecting a hairdresser to be rushing me and for there to be a commotion like on movies.

But it was empty. The middle of the room, where the set was, well it was surrounded by a curtain.

"There you are!" Alice came out of the curtain pulling me to a dresser. She slipped an iPod into my hands as she grabbed a strand of hair and immediately began to curl it. I pulled on the headphones setting it to The Academy Is- Slow Down.

"Good taste." I murmured looking through it. "Is it yours?"

Alice smirked. "No it's my brother's. He's the photographer by the way."

"Oh." I heard ten songs when she finally disconnected the curling iron.

She turned my face at different angles and frowned. I pulled off the headphones. "What?"

She smiled at my nervous tone. "You already have a natural blush and your skin is already creamy white."

I raised an eyebrow. She traced the outline of my eye with a dark brown eye liner and she smoothed my lips with lip gloss.

"Here go change." She threw me the bikini and heels. I panicked in the dresser. This thing was made of silk! I looked awful in it. I grabbed a white robe on the hook as I stepped out.

"Bella," Alice called out. I looked around trying to find her. She wasn't that small.

"In here." Her head poked out of the curtain. She pulled me in rolling her eyes at the robe.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my brother Edward Cullen." The man waved not bothering to turn from the screen of his cell phone's screen.

"A pleasure." I laughed. The man winced looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

EPOV:

Lauren was ridiculous. She'd sent me a video of her naked. She was harsh in sex and talked too much. She also fell asleep in snores (she smokes) when we were through. I waved at the model not tearing my eyes from my blackberry.

"A pleasure." She laughed. I winced recognizing the voice. I looked up.

"Hey Elevator Girl."

She looked amazing. Her brown eyes wide with innocence and her full luscious lips set on a face made up of creamy white skin and two rosy cheeks. Her face was framed by long dark curls. The white robe hid from me the wonders of her body.

I was glad Alice saved me by getting her attention. I didn't want to admit it but she turned me on just by sight.

I wanted to tear off her clothes and give it to her. Her skin on my tongue and her body free to be traced and touched by my hands is all I wanted on my bed tonight. Bella, I realized, walked onto the set with the robe still on.

"Bella, hand it over." Alice sighed. Bella as if to torture me slowly lowered her hands from her neck and undid the knot of the cloth. She opened the robe and I took in everything slowly with a hit after another.

First her smooth delicate neck, then her round soft breasts curved beautifully by the red silky bikini, then her pale stomach and the curve of her hips. She had long legs.

I spaced imagining my hand in between her thighs. To feel her part her lips…then her legs slowly slipping apart. I bit my bottom lip to restrain a moan.

How could a person make me feel so…is the room getting hotter?

_____ (A/n why do I keep feeling I have to keep going? Haha hear you go Bella's POV?)_______

BPOV:

Edward's gaze felt like a hot lick over my awkward, pathetic body. His sleeves were rolled up showing his pale white, muscular forearms. His face was sharp and accurate in beauty.

Alice threw me the apple. I focused. I'm the devil. For the next hour I pretended and almost believed men wanted me more than their own lives.

Edward made it hard. His green eyes studied me so hard; it felt he could see right through the red silk.

Alice ran forward as soon as Edward stopped clicking away. I felt it hard to stop myself from asking him what camera he used and if he caught the motion pictures good on it.

"Gosh are you sure you've never modeled? You were perfect…" Alice smiled happily.

Edward was quietly staring at my legs. I turned and walked to the dresser.

____ (Grr…It isn't feeling right to stop here either!)________________

EPOV:

I didn't need to describe how she looked behind for anyone to understand.

"EW!" Alice covered her eyes as I turned. "Keep it down." Alice jumped up and down.

I turned red as I pushed down my pants.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"She's a beauty huh?" Alice smiled pleased. I nodded wondering if she was so beautiful that calling her a beauty was an insult.

"See you at dinner." Bella called, behind the curtains. I heard the elevator doors open and close.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

WOW I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL. LMAO. WELL I NEEDED TO STOP MYSELF OR I'D GIVE IT ALL OF IT AWAY. OKAY I'VE BEEN CONSIDERING A SEQUEL TO MY STORY DJ BELLA IN CASE YOU WNNA CHECK THAT OUT.

UM I'LL BE REVISING AND FIXING MY OLD MESSY STORIES BECAUSE THE GRAMMAR AND ORDER IS JUST A MESS. I WAS SUCH A DUMB NEWBIE AND APPARENTLY MY ERRORS ARE STILL AWFUL. MY SPELLIND CHECK DOESN'T CATCH THESE AND I DO not SEE HOW.

I DON'T OWN THE ACADEMY IS AND OBVIOULSY NOT THEIR SONG SLOW DOWN THOUGH I DO RECOMMEND IT.

WELL LIKE ALWAYS I LOVE TO GET REVIEWS AND I PROMISE I ALWAYS TRY MY BEST TO RESPOND!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV:  
Alice caught up with me at my apartment an hour later. She said that for some reason my apartment was welcoming.

I looked around. Everything was pretty normal. I guess that was what had me love it.

I had made salad, enchiladas (this is a Mexican dish where a tortilla is dipped in a spicy sauce-peppers- and it is wrapped with cheese on the inside. I'm not good explaining it but it is super yummy), rice, and some homemade lemonade. Alice was cut off mid-sentence when the door opened followed by a horrible laugh.

"Oh, Edward," the nasal voice rang.

"Don't you knock in New York?" I asked, confused and still dumbstruck with the surprise.

"I guess Lauren lost the ability to learn that too when her mother dropped her." Alice commented, loudly. Lauren, I guess, gave a stiff giggle. Edward on the other hand laughed whole-heartedly.

"What a laugh." I blinked stunned.

Alice raised her eyebrows smugly. I blushed quickly grabbing the salad and taking it out to the diner.

"Hello Bella Swan." I took out my hand and smiled politely at the blonde with long fake lashes and exaggeratingly long pink nails.

"Lauren Mallory." She sneered at my hand. I rubbed my hand on my jeans. "Mm-kay, make yourself at home." I smiled again .But she was passing an invisible line even I didn't know existed. I set my iPod to Stranger by Hillary Duff. The door bell rang.

Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and apparently his girlfriend, Lauren and Alice were eating after waiting half an hour for Emmett.

"Little Sis!" I jumped at Emmett's voice.

"EMMETT!" I ran to the door and right into Emmett's open arms.

"I thought you ditched me." I laughed nervously.

"How am I supposed to ditch a charmer like you?" He laughed. Emmett's laughter reminded me of a big, booming, vibrating speaker.

"Come, I got people for you to meet."

EPOV:

"I guess Lauren lost the ability to learn that too when her mother dropped her." Alice called out from the kitchen. I laughed in a way to show I agreed. Lauren had no manners in the absolute.

Bella was so patient though. She put on music and I stared at her feeling myself melt more and more through the evening.

But the evening was passing by and I could see how sadder Bella was becoming as the clock ticked.

When, suddenly, a voice called from the living room, "Little Sis!"

"EMMETT!" Bella jumped and ran half-falling to the voice. Rose looked so nervous despite her self centered ways.

Suddenly Bella walked in holding that man's hand, Emmett, I guessed.

"Emmett this is Alice, Jasper, Lauren, Edward, and ROSALIE. This is my big brother Emmett." I relaxed when she said he was her brother and Lauren picked that up.

The evening was lit up by Emmett's jokes and happy loudness. Emmett and Bella were different yet very similar. They were both caring but Bella was this strong, quiet radiation and Emmett seemed to scream it at the top of his lungs.

Emmett asked Rose on a date to dinner and Jasper finally got the nerve to ask out Alice. Bella looked pretty content.

BPOV:

Everything was perfect were it not the disappointment chewing at my stomach. Edward had a girlfriend. Event though how silly of me to think that I stood a chance.

Alice gave me a 50,000(I don't know how they pay models, I mean I'm not one ha-ha) just for some pictures. I listened to Edward send Lauren to the car as I washed dishes. I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"The food was amazing." His voice mumbled in my ear.

"Thanks." I smiled, honestly flattered. I felt him slip something into the back pocket of my jeans.

"If you ever plan to model again, call me." His voice was louder but still husky.

"Kay." I nodded feeling light-headed. And just like that, without saying bye, he was gone like a ghost into the darkness.

It hadn't registered till I heard the elevator's open and close.

EPOV:

I was quiet behind Bella as she stood motionless.

"Kay." Her voice was faint and weak. Bella was single. I just had to make myself single.

I resisted kissing her neck and I left before I blurted out something cheesy. Lauren kept sliding her hand down to my crotch as I drove to the apartment.

That night I fell asleep quickly with Bella's image in my head. I'd dreamt that we were stuck in an elevator and well one thing led to the next…

Lauren didn't come from work till around 7 o'clock at night.

The break-up was horrible. She threw things and I barely managed to grab my wallet and run.

BPOV:

The next morning at six in the morning I woke up when my phone started ringing. Apparently they were agents wanted me for representation, companies wanting for me to model their products! I left my phone disconnected when about 17 companies said they wanted a model, not a photographer.

I was about to make chocolate cake for the heck of it when the doorbell rang.

"Edward?" I raised an eyebrow at his tattered jeans and gray muscle shirt he pulled off perfectly.

"Hey." He smiled embarrassed.

"Come in." I opened the door. Emmett had just left half an hour ago to go out with Rose. "Emmett's not here."

Edward bit his lip. "You see I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"Anything you need." I nodded.

"I NEED a place to stay just for tonight." His words tumbled out quickly; I had trouble keeping up.

I blinked. "Sure. You can take my room."

Edward frowned. "I'll take the couch."

"No, no, no. I'm the guest; you'll take my room." I smiled pushing him to the kitchen. He pursed his lips but didn't argue any further.

"Lauren kicked me out of my own apartment" He said, incredulous.

He sat on one of the stools. I burst out laughing. "Well I'm going to make a cake for the heck of it. How about it?"

He chuckled. "That sounds great."

Edward turned out to be interesting and a lot more behind the looks.

I took out the cake from the oven, watching how Edward's face puckered up. "After lunch."

EPOV:

"After lunch." Bella's face was so stern and I couldn't help laugh. She didn't falter a bit. She made some spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and corn. She added frosting and cherries to the cake as I ate.

"How come I have to eat before dessert?" I whined, swallowing the last of it.

"Because the cook knows what she is dong unlike the diner." She set a new plate in front of me. "Though the diner seems to have enjoyed the main course."

I chuckled. "I guess he did." I grabbed the chocolate slice. "What's a Seattle girl doing across the country?" she and Emmett talked loads about Forks, Washington that dinner night.

She blinked and then everything that covered the sadness on her face disappeared and I never saw such a sad thing. "The Seattle Girl has been to California, Arizona, Texas, and New York. She keeps getting farther from home and more depressed."

"Why?" I leaned in knowing this was her exposed to me. She looked up and then grabbed a napkin and dabbed the edge of my mouth.

"Let's talk about something else." Bella grabbed my dishes and began to wash them.

She was pushing me away now. It was the first time that besides wanting to get into a girl's pants; I wanted to protect her. Bella Swan was different and a rush of patience to wait for her filled me.

"Don't do that." She giggled, nervously.

"Do what?" I smiled at her back.

"Stare, your eyes are hard to miss." She started putting away dishes. Every time she put a plate away, she reached higher, exposing more and more of her pale flat stomach.

"It's hard not to notice YOU." I murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "Have you read the book, Twilight?"

"Vampire and human book? I've heard of it but never got around to reading it." I mused. She laughed.

"I read it. It's the best thing after Romeo and Juliet." She sighed. "The characters are Anthony and Marie for your information."

"Anthony? Isn't that a coincidence? My second name is Anthony." She fumbled with a dish.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." She said with a deep red color on her cheeks.

"What's your second name beautiful?" I flirted smoothly. She mumbled something. I walked around to her and lowered my head. "Hmm?"

"Marie, okay." She stated louder.

"Edward Anthony and Isabella Marie Cullen." I thought out loud.

"Cullen? Did you say Cullen?" She asked confused.

"No." I felt myself go red. She frowned and shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe how many companies have called me to model their product! And the magazine isn't even out." She sounded amazed like if she didn't already know how gorgeous she was.

"Alice posts her product online FAST." I smiled. Was it possible Bella couldn't see how beautiful she was?

"Huh." She mused, quietly leaning against a counter. I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. It was Lauren.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed.

"Edward-hic-I know your with that Isabitch!"

"Lauren, are you drunk?" I watched Bella walk out the room biting her lip.

"Edward you, you better pick me up! NOW!" She wailed into the mouth piece.

"I grabbed my wallet and ran out."

BPOV:

"Where are you?" I heard a rustle and then the door slammed.

I sighed. "Why do we like to hurt so much?" I quoted.

Suddenly the door opened again. Edward came up to me and kissed me on the edge of surprised mouth. "Thanks." He gave me a crooked smile and ran out.

I fell asleep faster than usual that night. I tended to worry about nightmares and dreams, but I knew what I was going to dream about…

Well I couldn't wait to fall asleep. And that was the weird thing. He'd run of to his ex-girlfriend and I was pondering hopelessly over that almost kiss.

In the morning I woke up to Emmett cracking up next to my bed.

"OH! Oh my God, you were, were like-"He burst out in a new round of laughter. "Oh Ed-Edward and then you, you were all like he's so, so-"He couldn't continue when he say my bright face and tear-filled eyes. I didn't remember the dream but now it was being confirmed to me how hard I was falling.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong? I'm sorry ok, ok?"He frowned when I started sobbing. Usually I was furious when he walked into my room but these tear bewildered him. "Bella. I'm sorry, really I shouldn't have laughed."

"He has a girlfriend!" I wailed. "And-And I think I'm-I fell in love with him!" He sat me on his lap and let me blubber into his chest. After a while I calmed down. How can this be happening to me?

______________________ ____________________________

KAY WELL LIKE ALWAYS PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! NOW I HAVE TWO CHOICES FOR U FANS. I'M A BIT TORN SO WHY NOT LET YOU, THE AWESOME READERS CHOOSE:

EMMETT GOES INTO BIG BROTHER MODE

OR ALICE, ROSE, JASPER, AND EMMETT GO INTO MATCHMAKER MODE

THANKS FOR READING AND I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS

(HELLO TO NEVER-BE-THE-SAME!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Em POV:

That idiot! I was going to kill him! Make his bones break in my finger tips, make him be-

Bella sniffed into my shoulder.

No, I couldn't do this to my little sister, my world. She needed something like a friend, not an over-protective brother. She needs me to be here.

I was going to show the Edward dude what he missed out on for being with that dumb girl from last night. I repressed a shudder. How any man could be with her for more than 30 seconds was a mystery to me?

I looked around the room trying to think hard and fast. The only girls' right now I knew up for the challenge was…ALICE AND ROSE!

Uh-DUH!

Gosh I could be an airhead sometimes. I took out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bella asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes. She got those from Dad. They got along so well that Charlie never had trouble letting his guard down to her. But I never lied about Bella's unconscious charm. She could make anybody her best friend in five minutes. She was a great one too.

"Alice and Rosalie I think you need girl time." I chuckled, lying smoothly. She was about to argue but I pinched her lips so I could hear the phone ring.

Bella could be so naïve sometimes though.

APOV:

"Well I had a great time." I smiled up at him. He was so sweet, so quiet! Oh, Jasper please pretty please say you'll see me again.

"Alice, I don't know how to tell you how long I've been waiting to get the courage to ask you out." He turned red as his southern accent effortlessly sent thrills through my body.

"I've been waiting a while too." I smiled up to him shyly. Oh god, WAIT! Did I say that out loud? Please don't turn and walk away! I really like you!

Jasper smiled. "Would it offend you if I kissed you right now? Even though it's our first…date?" HE asked looking firmly into my eyes. His voice was still soft yet now it sounded sure of itself.

"I don't mind at all." I smiled largely. He leaned in brushing my hair from my face and holding my face in his hands.

"Alice…" He kissed me sweetly. I reached my hands up to intertwine around his neck. This was perfect. My mind was blank and I felt like I was floating on air!

He broke the kiss. "I don't want to pass a line on our first date."

I smiled knowingly. What a gentleman! "Maybe for our next dates…?"

"There'll definitely be more." He answered my question right off my mind. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned to the waiting taxi.

I gave a gleeful squeal and took off my heels watching the taxi drive off.

I ran up the stairs instead of the elevator. I needed a way to take off this happy energy.

I jumped on my bed till around 3 in the morning I fell asleep.

WHEN I GROW UP I WANNA BE RICH I WANNA BE FAMOUS

I WANNA DRIVE CARS I WANNA HAVE BOOTY

"Ohm…" I moaned rolling in my bed as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered sitting up.

"Hey Alice I need some help," I recognized Bella's brother's voice though it was unusually soft. It didn't take long to realize this boy was a loud one!

"What happened?" I asked now, alert.

"Bella…needs some girl time. Can you come to…Bella chill she won't mind… her apartment please?"

"On it. Bye." I snapped my phone shut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I fell asleep in my best dress!

_______________________________ ___________________________________________

LOL HAD TO ADD THAT. WELL LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVEW!


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV:

I heard knocks on the door, but I could hear Emmett answer before I could. I was in my room sniffing still. I was eating strawberries and in a separate bowl I had melted chocolate. It tended to make me feel better to eat this but now…

Well the only solution to a heart break, if I've interpreted past romance novels I've read right, well the solution is the return of the loved one…or to realize he was all wrong and have the real price charming come into play.

I popped another strawberry in my mouth trying to focus on the music and not my thoughts.

Em POV:

"How bad is it?" Alice asked. As soon as I got away from Bella I explained everything to Alice through the cell…Rose had come to help too! Man she looked beautiful. Focus Emmett!

"She is eating strawberries dipped in chocolate…last time she did that was when she failed a course in college…which was the worst thing that happened to her in her life…I think…I don't know my own sister!" I groaned burying my face in my hands.

Suddenly someone pried them off. Rose's hands were guilty of that one. "It's not the easiest thing to do you know. Being a brother and all that. You have to know that Bella isn't exactly an easy to read girl. She needs your support not your self pointed disappointment. You're a good brother so that isn't a problem either." She smiled at me. I smiled back. She was just so…perfect.

APOV:

They stared at each other for a while. When I realized they weren't going to stop anytime soon; I cleared my throat loudly.

"Yeah we came with a goal remember?" I turned to run to Bell's room.

Edward would fall for this girl NO MATTER WHAT! I glared at the sad music playing.

I looked around the room. I loved it. It was messy and sort of like a teenager's. There were posters of rock bands everywhere and so many pictures of her with family and friends. Bella was sitting on her bed with strawberries in one bowl and melted chocolate in the other.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled pretending to not be here on what I knew she would consider an impossible mission. This girl was drop dead gorgeous how could she not see that?

My jealousy flared a bit when she stood and I saw how nice she looked with her messy hair and sweats. Humph, why can't I pull that off? I sighed remembering how I had to have silk pajamas even though I craved since for…EVER to have the slender figure to pull on basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Hey Alice." She smiled patting her hair down. "Sorry, I didn't have the chance to open the door and welcome you in. Do you want something to drink or eat…?"

"Bella you need a little push."

"Push?"

"Yes, a push."


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed extremely tired. I couldn't believe Alice could shop like this. She raided every, single store. I wanted to die as I changed repeatedly in those dress rooms.

I sunk down into a couch. I was still depressed even though Alice did my make up, put me in this cute brown dress and flats. My hair was straightened perfectly and I had these nice, dangly earrings. I still felt sunk lower then the titanic. My voice mail was empty and I had zero missed calls. Like I possibly could consider I had stared at my phone for the longest time willing it to give me a call from him.

Luckily I lost his card because I would have jumped the gun a long time ago. I felt as pathetic as that girl from He's Just Not That into You. I wanted; I needed to know what was going on.

I played with my hair sadly; I knew he had to be cuddling with that Lauren girl. She was obviously prettier then me and more important seeing as how Edward ran out. I looked at the clock getting up to start to make dinner.

A quick two knocks on the door stopped me. But Emmett got there faster then I did and I knew it must be because he was waiting for somebody.

The voice made me almost faint.

"Is Bella home?" I turned and my heart stopped. He looked amazing. His black t-shirt emphasized his chest and the leather jacket casually thrown on was so…good on him!

He smiled at me taking off his shades that hid his green eyes. "Hey, you."

"Hi." I smiled effortlessly. I couldn't look away from this…this Adonis!

"May I come in?" he turned to Emmett. Emmett looked…angry. Rose came and pulled on his hand.

"Come on Em let him in." Emmett was helpless to this girl. I watched her wink at me and I turned red.

He stepped in, looking embarrassed. "Do you want to go out for dinner? I really want to explain to you what happened yesterday."

My smile fell. I knew he'd go back to her. Here I was looking helplessly infatuated and he…he was with her.

"I don't know; I-"I stuttered till he reached for my hand.

"Please, come." He said quietly. I felt myself melt in his gorgeous eyes. They were better then the most beautiful pool of emeralds. I nodded.

He turned to Rose, Alice, and Emmett who had been listening in on it. I felt myself turn red at how Alice winked. Why was everyone doing that?

"We'll be back later on." He called.

"Wait! What restaurant are you taking her to?"Alice ran out from behind the counter.

"La Bella Italia, why?" He said the word Bella Italia without the hint of an accent. Wow.

"BELLA! That dress is all wrong! Give me five minutes!"She yelled pulling me to my bedroom. I watched her raid all the shopping bags.

"In what store did we buy that deep blue dress, Bella?" She was pretty much making a mess everywhere. I remembered that dress. I had loved it.

"We bought it at Versace." I called out.

"That's right!" she reached for the bag and pulled it out with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV:

I tapped my foot as I sat down. Bella already looked beautiful I didn't see the need to change her again.

When I heard all these whispers and sh's I knew Bella was out. I stood up and carefully avoided Emmett's eyes. He was a cool guy but not when he's playing the part of the big brother.

I turned to see Alice jump from the hallway. That smirk on her lips made me chuckle. She was obviously smug about something.

"I guess I made Bella a teensy bit presentable."

Bella stumbled out of the shadows. Her hair was pulled in an elegant twist with only a few curled strands falling perfectly out. She had her eyes traced with a dark black. It brought out the milk chocolate color of her eyes.

The dress was tight around her torso and flitted out in ruffles to her mid-thigh. I stared at her nice naturally red lips and there it was again. I was getting turned on. I managed to extend my hand to pull her closer.

"Thank you, Alice." I quietly enjoyed the sight of Bella's blush.

"Anytime." Alice laughed turning to the kitchen. "Have fun, Bella, don't worry about us. We'll order pizza later tonight."

I opened the door. She waved at them and joined me.

BPOV:  
Edward opened the door and I gave them all a wave and a nervous smile. This was my first date since college. And that last date wasn't my best of shows. I remembered how many times I tripped, and the way that idiot shamelessly laughed.

I turned to see Edward press the elevator door. He turned to me as the doors opened.

"Wanna join me?" He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my lips.

"I guess I have no choice." I sighed stepping in. He pressed the button and leaned against the rail opposite of me. He studied me intensely.

"I wonder…" He shook his head with a smile.

"What?" I asked curiously. I lived on the second highest floor. It was a long way down.

"Nothing." He turned embarrassed. "I was just thinking out loud." He was turning red now.

"Are you blushing?" I asked amused.

"No!" He looked down at his feet. I let out a laugh. He looked up at me from under his long eyes lashes and the laughter got stuck in my throat.

He was so perfect. This green-eyed, bronze-haired, 6'2 Adonis wasn't meant to be with plain old me. This was getting ridiculous.

"I can't believe I'm here." I sighed. He stared at me with a hurt expression.

"I'll take you back up stairs." He suggested quietly. I turned red.

"No!" I felt him look up startled at my outburst. "I mean I want to go with you. I'm pretty sure it has to do with Lauren though…"

I felt my heart rip a bit at the seams. He was going to tell me any minute now.

"Yes, it is about her." He ran his hand through his hair. "Lauren was drunk last night and I know the stupidities she can do in that state of mind." He looked at me.

"It was so wrong of me to leave like that." He sighed walking towards me and wrapped me in his arms. "I drove her to my apartment and told her to leave by tomorrow night. I am so sorry Bella."

I looked down at my red toe nails. "I…Um…its okay."

"Bella, please believe me." He murmured, softly. I nodded helplessly.

He unwrapped his hands around me and simply left one around my waist. The door dinged open. I walked out happy to be out of the tense and smothering atmosphere.

It was a wonderful evening. He was back to his cocky, arrogance and that made me laugh. I knew he might have broken up with Lauren but he was still himself.

He smiled at the waitress who had been constantly trying to put herself on him. I sighed, looking out the window.

A man winked at me as he passed and I felt myself flush red. I turned to Edward quickly who scowled at the man.

"Idiot," he muttered. I frowned as he rose from his seat and quickly went behind me to help me out. I walked outside to the warm night. We had walked a couple of blocks here.

He smiled at me as we walked through the night. I watched the lights of the tall buildings flick on or off.

"Bella," I turned to him as he stopped in front of my building.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered kissing my cheek. I touched it as he walked to his silver Volvo parked across the street.

"Good night!" I called out and slipped in to my apartment. I couldn't stop smiling. I turned to open my door and stared dumbfounded when it flung open. Oh, yeah rose and Alice were here, and Emmett!

I was pulled in with squeals.

"How'd it go?"

"Did he touch you?"

"What restaurant was it?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Was he sweet?"

"Do you want me to kick his butt, because I gladly will?"

I looked at them curiously then burst out in laughter.

"HE DRUGGED YOU!" Emmett called out horrified as I started crying of the laughter.

"No, no! It's just so funny!" I gasped through the laughter.

**Sparked up, sparked up like broken matches  
falling from the night and rising through the ashes**

Alice's phone rang as she studied me satisfied. "It's Edward. I gotta go. Good night," she called.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV:**

I let out a sigh as I opened my phone to call Alice.

"Hey you!" She squealed.

I laughed, of course she wanted details. At least I saved Bella from this.

"What do you want to know?"

"EVERYTHING!" She gasped. I gave her the details. Every single one. I didn't know why but I knew that the only reason I gushed on Bella's beauty was becasue it was REAL. Not the usual fake kind. The real beauty you read about in books and fairy tales.

"Alice I-" I paused embarrased. "Man, I feel stupid but did she look happy when she went up there?" I asked.

Alice went quiet and I worried. "She did at first then when she sat down on the couch and started frowning. I mean, she was just soo thoughtful. I think she's scared of falling for you Edward." I could hear her car start in the background. "So is Emmett, he isn't completely happy with all this but he's being patient because it's Bella."

I gulped. "Why is she scared? I wouldn't hurt her....ever." I realized what I was saying as soon as it came out. I was falling for this girl.

"Oh, you sound love-sick my boy?" Alice smiled. I could see it in my head,

"No...I don't believe in love Alice." I lied. My head screamed it was the truth, my heart found it's voice. It told me I was a horrible liar when it came to these things. Oh, what did she do to me?

**BPOV:**

I frowned on the couch. I didn't want to fall for him. He was so perfect and glorious and what was I? A freaky weird little girl?

My frown deepened what was going on here?

"BELLA WHAT IS THIS?" I jumped at Emmett's bellow. Alice and Rose left just minutes ago. I ran to my room. Alice had left me a copy of the pictures that were taken of me. Even I hadn't seen them yet.

I blushed. I was pretty good. I totally had the seductive thing turned on right there.

"Oh yeah I have to send those to this pimp I met online." I teased.

"Isabella I swear-"

"Emmett Jesse chill. I was joking. I just got a gig in the modeling thing so I can pay the bills." I snatched the pictures from his frozen hands.

"So these will be on a magazine in public?" He choked. I looked up at him peculiarly.

"Yeah...What's the big deal?"

"Oh god. Is this a nightmare?" He blindly touched his face and body. "Where am I? Am i sleeping?" He looked around completely freaked out.

"Emmett, look at me." I grabbed his face forcing him to look in my eyes. I had his weakness on my mind. "If this was a nightmare, then that blonde Rosalie wouldn't have been in it would she have?"

He shook his head furiously. "Exactly. Besides you're awake and now I'm going to make you some cupcakes..."

He nodded his head furiously. I laughed, "Snap out of the hypnotized mood big boy."

"Hey!" He complained throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"KIDNAPPER!" I yelled pounding on his back.

"Where?!" He asked giving a sharp spin making me swing and crash against his back.

"Ow! YOU!" I gasped slightly dizzy.

"If I was going to kidnap you I would wear a ninja suit." He corrected me as he walked to the kitchen.

"Emmett I think I'm going to heave." I moaned.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly put me down. I sighed in relief.

"NOW about those cupcakes...?" He pouted. Emmett was big, good-looking, and cute. I got the cooking skills and brain. I laughed.

"On it sir."

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY STORY WE"VE GOT A BIG MESS ON MY PROFILE! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV:**

I glared out my window. It was poring out there. In New York it really flooded sometimes! I heaved a sigh.

I hoped Lauren was out by now. I mean, what right did she have putting me here in a hotel? I paused on my way to the shower. I was seriously tempted to call Bella. I bit down on my lip. Just a call...It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Stop! Gosh, you're gushing like a girl! Take off the towel get in the shower and forget the call!

I winced at the shout my mental voice gave. Sheesh touchy much.

_A shower later **(sorry but gosh imagine Edward showering)** _

I had to give it up to my mental voice. The shower distracted me. I put in a movie and watched The Incredibles. Hey it was a pretty funny movie, one of my favorites.

I munched on my caramel popcorn. Hmm wonder what Bella tastes like-

HEY WHAT DID I SAY?!

I winced at my voice again. Chill pill man...

I looked at my clock it was 12 o'clock. I grabbed my brown leather jacket deciding it was time I checked on Alice about work.

It was a short walk from my house to Alice's work and I was glad i had stopped myself from taking out my volvo, aka my wife. I was hearing my iPod carefully dodging the looks of all the lusty women.

Shoot how had i digged these girls? They weren't at all attractive. Most were twigs with fake breasts. Not my type.

"Not anymore apparently," My inner voice muttered. I sighed, what was with this know-it-all voice?

I took off my headphones as soon as the warmth of the elevator hit me. It was surprisingly empty.

"HEY HOLD IT! PLEASE!" I watched a brunette stumble across the floor trying to run. Leave it to Bella to make these kind of appearences. I smirked holding the door. She was wearing a nice faded blue dress with a silver belt and ruffled end. She dressed simply and pefectly. **(On profile)**

"Uh hi." She laughed, as she tried to regain her breath. "Floor 27 please."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're visiting Alice too?"

"Oh, yeah She called 'urgently'." Bella tried to sound like her but ended up sounding a pitch higher and even more out of breath. I laughed. The doors slid open at floor 17. Oh no.

**BPOV:**

His laughter was amazing even though it was directed towards me. The door slid open and Edward's face looked embarrased and scared. A pool of models spilled in. They all looked at Edward with a lust and i was forgotten yet shoved to the opposite wall of him.

"EDWARD!"

"Why haven't you called me?"

"Hey baby"

"Hey sexy"

All those rang through the elevator and I felt myself grow hot with anger and embarrasment. He had all these girl breathing heavily for him. I gave a stubborn grunt and managed to press the button for the next floor. I managed to see his confused face through the blonde hair and fake breasts.

I stomped out quickly. He was this inconsiderate jerk! Here I was drooling over him. I should've known he had this lot after him. I made for the stairs. I stomped up 10 flights of stairs managing not to kill myself. I opened the door to see Edward and Alice in an intense, hushed talk that stopped when I stomped in.

I blushed, "Sorry Alice I was so deep in thought I forgot to knock." I apologized. Deep in thought my butt!

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. I managed to get off a sheen of sweat.

"Bella, did you get the stairs from floor 17?" Edward asked stunned.

"Yes. The elevator was crowded." I responded shortly and very curt. He looked taken aback.

Alice raised her eyebrow, stunned at my tone. "Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm sor-" I was interrupted when a group of models walked by the open door giggling and sending hushed hi's to Edward. I felt myself turn red as I closed the door.

"They're everywhere!" I murmered quietly and seriously ticked off. This anger was uncontrollable, nothing I felt before. I turned to Alice. "I'm fine."

**EPOV:**

Bella was really mad. Why? I felt confused by her coldness to me through the whole time we were talking to Alice for our next photo shoot.

Realization struck home when we were wrapping up.

Isabella was jealous.

Oh wow this felt good now. I now had proof she felt for me too!

I smirked at her as I waited her to finish her conversation with Alice. Alice was telling her to come back tonight at 10 to do the shoot as this dark park. That would be interesting.

I reached out my hand to stop her just when she was about to stomp by.

"Yes Edward?" She asked looking straight ahead and away from me. We were standing outside Alice's office.

"Bella, you should really do a better job of hiding it." I adviced as I walked away.

"Hide what?" She called out surprised.

"That you're jealous." I responded pressing the button to call the elvevator.

"HA JEALOUS?!" She asked. She was annoyed now and stomped towards me. Oh, man maybe I was wrong. "It's hard not to be when you go from a sweet guy to this little player!" She reproached.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even talk to those girls" I demanded.

"Well it was obvious you were enjoying it!" She huffed.

"Actually I wasn't. I was perfectly fine just talking to you!" I exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're all talk mister. If you want to keep leading me on then do it right. I could do it better!" She sighed.

"Oh yeah? You think you're better then me at this?" I repeated shocked. How'd we get here again?

"YEAH I DO!" She remarked loudly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because the innocence pours off you." I smiled smugly.

"Well I'll show you innocent tonight!" She growled turning back to Alice's office.

"Are you sure she's jealous?" My mental voice teased.

Damn right she is! I exclaimed as I stepped into the elevator.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. i WAS PLANNING TO PUT THIS UP TOMORROW BUT WOW ALL THOSE REVIEWS BLEW ME! THAT WAS INCREDIBLY AWESOME AND I LOVE TO HEAR COMMENTS ON THE OUTFIT LINKS I HAVE ON MY PROFILE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV:**

I had to admit I was a little scared. Alice planned this of course. It was warm and pouring so that was a big factor in all this. I looked around for a sign of a car or Alice's yellow porshe. I set up a giant umbrella on top of the platform so my equipment wouldn't get wet.

It was pretty dark out here. Hmm....What was Alice planning? She asked me to bring my iPod speakers so there would be music involved.

I let out a little chuckle at the thought of Bella's threat, "I'll show you innocent!" Pfft please.

Bella was a naturally sweet girl who got caught off-guard by a serious case of jealousy. It had been slightly cute the way she huffed, crossed her arms, pouted and turned pink in her anger. Very cute.

"Hello Edward." Alice called cheerfully behind me.

**BPOV:**

I glared across the apartment. Alice showed up at my apartment to get me dressed and fix me up. She left my hair in its normal style surprising me. "What's the plan Alice?"

"Well your job is to be angry, I picked out one of my favorite dresses and made it water-proof." She smiled. "Besides I was worried but you picked the perfect day to have this temper pop up."

"I can't help it." I whined. "I saw all those girls and him and I just got so mad!"

"Listen Bella. he wants to rub his 'hotness' in your face so throw it back at him!" She looked at me appreciating my face. She picked out some waterproof liquid eyeliner and traced my eye. She added a bloody red lipsticks so I couldn't exactly drop a comment for a while.

"How?" I said after she moved on to looking for the dress in her suitcase. "I'm not attractive."

"Bella you can't believe that. You're drop dead gorgeous. And I say that in a very non-lesbian way." She smiled.

I laughed. "Sure Alice."

"Seriously Bella. Put this on and when we get in my car you better know how hot you look right now. "

I rolled my eyes as I threw off my favorite vintage dress and reached for hers. It was a spangled black and red short dress and strapless**(on profile)**. I felt...sexy in it. Surprisingly I thought.

Hmm..."Alice you should give me pep talks more often." I admired my revealed curves and ringing danger I spelled. I felt slightly smug.

I told Alice about my conversation with Edward when I left her office and she totally understood me.

"Well, let's show him our bad girl." She laughed picking up her things and making way to the door. Emmett was suddenly there blocking it.

"Nuh-uh! No way in _hell_ is my little sister going out in public...like _that_." He was starting to really act like Charlie. I sighed opening my cell phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello? Bella?" She answered.

"Hey can you do me a favor and distract Emmett by talking to me" I aske pleadingly.

"Sure!" She rang happily.

"No way Bella no one can side track me right no- Hey Rose!" He stopped in his lecture and began chatting with her. I shook my head.

"What a love-sick puppy." I commented, giggling. Alice nodded and we ran out quickly. As we went on our way to the park I felt my temper flare again. Just imagining those girls all over him. I frowned what if I was jealous?

"We're here. Ready?" Alice looked at me worriedly. I nodded eagerly.

He was chuckling to himself and I knew it had to do with me.

"Hello, Edward." Alice called happily. She looked real eager to get started. The equipment was on a platform away from the muddy floor of the park. I sighed deperately. What's going on?

"Bella could you give me your shoes?" Alice asked. I took off my converse and now I was barefoot.

"Edward you brought the camera specialized in motion picture right?" She asked him. He nodded dumbfounded. Good, I wasn't the only lost one.

"Well Bella you are going to dance in the rain to this song!" Alice clicked on her iPod and I instantly recognized the song. It was Caught by Paramore. I loved this song!

I nodded smugly. "Awesome."

I ran infront of the camera and immediately started my crazy dance and sing along.

**I settle down, a twisted up frown**

**Disguised as a smile well you would've never known**

**That I had it all but not I wanted**

**Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**

**You'd make you way in**

**I'd resist you just like this**

**You can't tell me to feel**

**The truth never set me free **

**So I did it myself**

**YOu can't be too careful anymore**

**When all that is waiting for you **

**Won't come any closer**

**You've got to reach out a little more**

**More, more, more, more**

**EPOV:**

Bella looked so gorgeous. She threw herself crazily and looked so amazing with her dripping hair and body. I felt it coming now. I ignored it focusing on the shots. I had to do my jop and show Bella she wasn't totally hot out there. She looked dangerous in her pale skin and black and red dress.

She reminded me of this litte demon coming out to play at night. I got some amazing shots. She was so... I gave a light shiver as the song finished. She was dripping wet. I watched her sigh happily she leaned on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"How was that?" She called out. Alice gave a light squeal and hugged her.

"Perfect!" Alice winked at her. Bella let out a breezy laugh.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I love that song by the way. So this was slightly choreographed" She joked. I let out a chuckle.

"Well I need to go through these tomorrow. Send them to me." Alice ordered me. She gave Bella a bath robe. Bella shook her wet hair in Alice's direction.

"AH!" She screamed running behind me. Bella cracked up. "Bella you are a bully in disguise." Alice huffed behind me.

"Yeah so I've heard." Bella snicked looking around. "Wow it's like 10:40 huh?" I nodded. I noticed the glow of her skin.

"The truth never set me free." Bella sang joining us under the umbrella. She shook her shoulder to the beat in her head. I smiled.

"Well, ladies how about we grab a bite?" I put the last of my equipment in the suitcase. Bella blushed.

"I can't. I didn't bring any spare clothes, I was surprised by all this." She shot a dirty look to Alice's innocent face.

"It doesn't matter." Alice looked at Bella with a pleading note. "Edward and I don't mind,unless you do?" She had her back to me but Bella jutted out her chin stubbornly and shook her head.

"Let's get some chinese food." I commented putting down the umbrella. What were those two planning?

We went over there in seperate cars. I could see them in my rear view mirror in a serious conversation. I almost crashed when I saw Bella run her fingers absentmindedly across the edge of her corset. It was heart shaped. I moaned, luckily I was in a car with no audience.

I could see them laughing at my near hit. I frowned. How could Bella have this control over me?

"Well here's the place." I smiled down at th pair as we met up at the entrance. They nodded eagerly.

"I'm starving." Bella smiled as she went in. Her hair was still wet, she was in 20,000 dollar dress, and some worn out low-cut converse. Everyone fell silent as we made way to the stunned waiter. He was studying Bella and Alice.

Alice's phone rang. "OMG IT'S JASPER!" She looked at me happily and gave Bella a hug. "I **have **to take this!" She ran outside and began chatting happily. She waved good-bye and went to her car.

We stared at her confused as she left. "And then there were two." Bella sighed making way to the waiter. I nodded and asked for a table for two.

"Right this way sir and lovely lady." He smiled at Bella. She, of course, blushed and followed him. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arm around her waist.

We sat down and I shot the waiter, Mike, a dirty look. He better back off from my girl. He wasn't watching me, he was studying Bella.

"What will you like to drink Beauty?" He smiled.

"A sprite would be great thank you." She smiled shyly.

He relucantly looked at me. "And you sir?"

"The same and I'd appreciate you took your comments and eyes off my girl." I hissed. He flinched.

"Sorry sir but you didn't look like a couple." He sneered. I stood up walked around the table and picked her up.

I crashed my lips on hers teasing them carelessly and effortlessly. She tasted so good.

"Not a couple my ass." I huffed as I relucantly tore my lips off hers. She looked a bit stunned. Right, I guess she proved me wring.

"Sorry." He muttered stomping off. I looked on smug.

Bella was sitting down and looking up at me expectantly. I dragged my chair so I sat next to her. I put my hand across her shoulder.

"I hate to pop your bubble but he's not watching so you don't have to do it." She sniffed delicately.

"Oh I know but I wanna. How about another kiss?" I asked leaning in. She leaned forward burching her lips against mine. Why didn't she just give me the full action? I moaned, slightly desperate for it now.

She laughed leaning away. "I thought I told you I wasn't innocent 24/7." She smirked.

I shrugged. "You did but you never said you were a teaser." Mike put down our drinks and walked off quickly.

"Serves him right," I growled. She laughed.

"You sound jealous?" She commented. I chuckled.

"Oh, I am. I'm not ashamed," I smiled. "Being with you attracts too many 're too desirable." I drank a bit of my sprite.

"Right" She muttered sarcastically. I gestured toward the staring men around us. I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eye.

"Ah, but you don't onlycatch _my _eyes." I murmured. "I wish it was that way." I turned to narrow my eye at a teenager making way to us.

"Hey weren't you on this magazine? Online?" He asked. Bella blushed.

"Yeah that's me."

"Listen can I get an autograph? You looked hot." He smiled.

"Sure." She grabbed the paper and pen from his hand signing her name on it.

"Thanks!" He ran off to show his friends. I liked him.

"Let's just eat okay?" She said calling over Mike.

"Yes?" He asked only looking at her.

"Yes I'd like..."

We ate and laughed interrupter only every once in a while by Mike or one of her fans. I sighed as I dropped her off at her apartment. She looked at me. The car felt warmer than usual under her intense gaze.

"Well it was...fun!" She smiled. I pursed my lips looking down.

"What are we Bella? Friends? A couple?" I blurted.

"I don't know" She answered honestly.

"I want more." I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her body closer to mine. It was hard to do in my Volvo.

I pressed my lips against her cheek. "I want to call you mine."

"You can..." She whispered. "As long as I can own you." She mumbled. My body thrilled at her word. After a battle between our lips and tongues we tore apart.

Her heavy breathing sent tingles through my body. "Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

**

* * *

**

**Once again wow what a load of reviews from yesterday. I'm quite smug about it so I send you this big chapter and full of ExB cheesiness! I love it. But will there relationship last?**

**Dun dun dun! Oh and 'member I love to hear comments on the dresses i pick out so check out the link on my profile! The song in it was Caught by Paramore and wow I'm telling you all that this C.D. Brand New Eyes is blowing my mind!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV:**

I'm not 100% sure how I made it up to my room alive. I wasn't watching where I walked in the slightest bit. I was just focusing on the tingle buzzing on my lips. I was just focusing on the sweet taste on my tongue.

It was hard to hold on to the taste. It refused to spoil me. It just wanted to run away and make me chase it. I sighed as I jumped in the shower. Emmett was asleep in the guest room. A lecture I was more than happy to avoid. Yup, this is the life.

I flinched when the steaming water hit my face. Ow. I need to focus a bit more.

I bit my lip. He was a good kisser. I liked the way he teased my lips, making my mind go in overdrive and my body flood with hormones. I wanted to make him feel the same way. I wanted to stimulate him. I wanted him to want me like I want him. It wasn't fair I was the only one feeling this harsh fire spread from my fingertips to my toes.

I felt myself blush at the thought of him on me. I could already feel his cool touch, his sighs, his moans, his...

I snapped out of it when my mind went there, hold your horses girl!

I blushed and walked out to my room with my robe on. I changed into my mini plaid shorts and tight white tank top for sleep. I was tired.

I didn't like to stress considering it led to headaches. After tossing in bed for a bit i sighed giving up. I reached for my C.D. player deciding I might as well get around to hearing "Monster"by Lady GaGa. I nodded my head to the beat as her voice rang dirtily to Monster:

**I wanna just dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh-oh there was a Monster in my bed  
We french-kissed on the subway train  
He tore my clopthes right off  
He ate my heart  
Then he ate my brain.**

I danced a bit to the song. It was good. I loved it.

I suddenly wanted to sleep. I didn't understand the workings of my body but you want sleep? Ill give it to you! I slipped into the sheets, slightly taking the way i felt a sense of heat in it. I frowned.

This was insane. We had barely confessed interest in each other. And i was already craving his touch, his voice, his body, his moans...

No! Bad Bella.

I sighed rolling in my bed and allowing myself to knock out. At least sleep could let me dream these...sexual...fantasies.

I was nervous as I ran to the company. Alice insisted I see the end result of the photo. I slipped off my headphones. Edward shot me a crooked grin as he typed on his latop, sitting next to Alice. She looked so...Alice.

I felt self-concious in my white tanktop and simple jean skirt. I smiled at her.

"What's on the agenda Alice," I asked fumbling with the black buckle around my waist.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to show you your picture. I couldn't pick one, so I made something like a collage of them." She chirped.

"I made a collage. Alice whined." Edward chuckled, walking over to me. She stuck out her tongue.

He turned the laptop screen to me. "Wow," I murmured. This girl wasn't me. This girl was pretty, no hot, she was not self-concious, she was...perfect. I felt myself tutn red as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He murmured.

"Thank you." I blushed at his sweet voice. Why wasn't I present when God gave away all this perfection?

Alice studied us. "I thought you guys would look good together. But wow it has that meant to be picture." She had her finger on her chin. I turned a bright red.

"So that was the plan behind dragging me to that dinner after the photo shoot." Edward chuckled. They held each other's gaze and i didn't miss the silent exchange. Maybe it's a sibling thing.

"Well, I uh..." I felt awkward and shy around Edward. It was coming back. All that teenager running away habits were coming. I was suddenly scared. Was I falling for him?

"Actually Bella, would you like to go shopping with me? I need to get a dress for this upcomign fashion party. I believe Lady Gaga **(actually lady gaga's song Bad Romance was in a fashion thing but this is all seperate though i will use that song. I don't own the unique, revolutionary Lady Gaga in any way.****)** will be promoting it. Hm..." Alice paused. "YOU SHOULD COME!"

"Lady-Lady Ga-gaga?" I choked. "You mean it!?"

She nodded surpised by my reaction. I let out a scream, pouncing on her.

"I LOVE LADY GAGA!" I screamed. I was so happy, I was like Alice jr.

"Bella wow-" Edward looked at me stunned. I looked down at him. Wait, Down?

Oh I was on her desk.

"Uh..." I got off carefully not bothering to ponder on how I got on.

"Sorry." I muttered, i was bright red.

They burst out laughing. I scowled, "I can't help being a fan."

"Well you pretty much acted like a crazy teenager." Edward laughed.

"Hmph." I turned. "Goodbye." I muttered walking out. I pressed the buttton to go down the elevator. I sighed tapping my feet impatiently.

"Hey Bella you didn't answer, will you come?" Alice poked her head out the office. She was giggling.

I stuck out my tongue. "Yeah Yeah. And I need a dress too so I'll come to the mall." I sighed, starting to mentally prepare myself.

"YAY!" She clapped her hands excitedly. I couldn't help but give her a tiny smile as I slipped on my headphones and walked into the elevator.

I didn't hear Edward calling out for me to hold the elevator. But just as the doors closed he was in front of me. Till a blonde crushed her lips against his and they tumbled to the ground. My eyes filled with hurt as Lady Gaga sang,

"**That boy is a monster."**

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update, college and high school finals killed me these past two weeks and ugh projects and essay. Please accept my apology.

*sigh* I have more bad news. I'm going out of town in a couple of days to Durango, a state in Mexico. So I'll do my best for new updates after this.

Aaaand sorry for the crushing, sad update but I just had my heart broken, again. Ha. please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV:**

I can't lie. I let myself be kissed by Tanya for a bit. It was a habit. I liked the way her lips took over my mouth...but they were so hasty and full of glittery lip gloss...and ugh what is her hand doing?

I pushed her off, slightly relieved since she gained some weight.

"Edward what are you doing baby?" I couldn't help but grimace. I suddenly remembered the brief glimpse of Bella's hurt eyes. Oh no.

"BELLA!" I ran to the elevator though it left ages ago. Oh no.

"Bella please." I ran down the stairs as I agonized with my stupid self.

"Bella!" I ran into the lobby of the building. I sighed as I searched. "Please." I murmured pained. I realized what I had done. I blocked out Bella's image to hold the pain that gripped my chest without mercy now.

I ran my hand through my hair. Oh, Bella please.

I gave a shaky sigh as I ran to my car. Bella would be in her apartment. I couldn't care less if Emmett was there ready to beat me. I wanted Bella to know I didn't want Tanya or any other girl. They were all empty portraits. I only wanted _her._

I let out a frustrated scream as I hit traffic. Of course there was traffic it's New York damn it.

Shit shit shit shit.

I gotta find her. Explain.

I looked around. I couldn't just leave my car here. There was a tap on my window. "Alice?"

"You're an asshole. How could you Edward?" She hissed through the closed window.

"I don't have time for this. Take my car out of traffic." I threw the keys at her.

"But you have never even left me alone with her." She stuttered as I got out and jogged down the street.

"So? I need to find Bella." I turned around on the street past the cursing drivers who crashed and caused the traffic. Always.

I ran past to the elevator waiting for it to come down.

"Screw it." I turned and huffed up the stairs. One after another.

I was sweating by the time I got there. I ran across the hallway in time to see Emmett step out with a confused expression.

He turned to me, his face becoming furious.

"How dare you show up?" He flung a fist at me. I dodged it.

"I need to see Bella." I ran past him into the door. I pounded on it. "Bella! Please!She kissed me! I didn't want to!"

I heard her tiny sniffs across the door. "Bella..." I felt my self go under in pain.

"Go away Edward, I'm going to leave you alone. So you can be with..." She let out a sob."...So you can be with all the other girls in the world." She let out a sigh. "Just go away and leave me alone."

I felt myself go numb. She thought I didn't want her. I failed her.

* * *

**Sorry my mom is yelling at me to get off. Ugh**

**I sent this one out and hopefully i'll make a good long chapter later. Bye!**

**Plz review**


	14. Chapter 14

**_EPOV:_**

_"Go away Edward, I'm going to leave you alone. So you can be with..." She let out a sob."...So you can be with all the other girls in the world." She let out a sigh. "Just go away and leave me alone."_

_I felt myself go numb. She thought I didn't want her. I failed her._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I yelled at Edward to go away one week and 13 hours ago. It was still killing me. Who cared if he kissed some other girl? But that was the problem! I should care. I shouldn't be so willing to let go of it. But I was.

How scary was this getting?

Alice and Jasper had been having constant "coincidential" run ins. It was cute and...love-like. Which made it unbearable for me. They were made for each other. Two people unified together by fate.

Or God.

I still believed in God and that he had a plan for me **(A/N no mean to offend those who don't believe in this or believe in some other being).** I hoped it involved some Romeo because I refused to let this incident bring me down. It was, though, I can't deny that nor can anyone deny my attempt to force it off.

Lady Gaga runway thing, was the day after the next and Alice went shopping with Jasper after my constant insisting. Jasper promised me that after the incident from last week that Emmett had controlled himself and harmlessly pulled Edward out of the building.

Emmett left town a couple days ago with the promise to fly down here to kick Edward's ass anytime I wanted him to. I shrugged the promise off. Rose and him hit it off, and the relationship was politely continued through the phone.

They had become pretty heated around the apartment, I caught them in a major lip-lock everywhere I went.

I had to go shopping for my dress today. I didn't tell Alice considering that she would slip me in the thinnest, smallest fabric. I sighed as I slipped into the taxi with my iPod blaring:

_And we don't mean to satisfy tonight  
So get your eyes off my bride tonight  
Cause I don't need to satisfy tonight_

I paid the driver and signed him an autograph. He had seen the picture in the magazine and even had it with him when I was there. I picked out a black dress with random red, floral prints and some long tight black gloves**(on profile).** They were Gucci and expensive, but my picture was up on the window of the store! I had actually been promoting Gucci **(A/n I wish I owned this fab fashion company but i only own this and Rob P. in my dreams!). **

So this was free.

Bless Alice. I sighed happily with the bags as I made my way out. I felt like that girl from Confessions of a Shopaholic, where nothing matters but the amazing dress with you-

"HEY!" I gasped as the robber ran past me with the bag in his hand. GUCCI! I took after him. "Stop him! He stole me bag!"

A russet streak ran past me and to the man. If I ever felt bad for a person, it didn't compare to how it felt for the robber when the tall, dark man knocked him down. Ouch.

Oh, yeah it was Gucci! I ran to them and helped 'my hero' up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I believe this is yours." He yanked the bag out of the idiot's hands.

"YES! Oh, thank you sooooo much!" I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

He laughed. "A pleasure. Perhaps you could repay me with-"

"Anything." I vowed glowing up at him. He was amazingly handsome. I smiled at his contagious laughter.

"A cup of coffee with me will do." He smiled. "There's a cafe this way." He gestured behind me.

"Awesome." I nodded. "Just one second." I turned to the robber who was being picked off the ground by two fat guards who were barely showing up. I gave him a kick in the...special area for men. Even my hero -his official nickname- moaned at the sight. "Stealing is bad!" I huffed at the robber. "Jerk."

I turned to my hero. "Shall we?"

"Yes," he laughed putting his humongous hand on the small of my back and guiding me to the cafe.

"My name is Jacob, from Seattle ma'm." He smiled. I cocked my head surprised.

"Seattle? I lived in a tiny town called, Forks, not too you heard of it?" I asked.

"Forks? Yeah my dad lives in the Quilette Reservation not too far from there. Me and him are close to the sheriff." He looked at me peculiarly, "You're not Bella are you?"

I nodder eagerly. "Yes! Your dad must be Billy."

"What a small world." He laughed. "Charlie never shuts up about you or Emmett. I never made it to meeting you two though. Wow we met in the opposite side of the country."

I laughed. "It is a small world."

The waiter came up and embarrasingly he had a picture of me in the bikini with him. "Hey could you sign this for me?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure." I murmured bright red. I didn't miss how Jacob's eyes went wide with the picture.

"Modeling?" He asked me incredulous.

"You wouldn't believe how it all started." I told him the story and the situation with Edward flowed effortlessly. I trusted Jake. He was sweet and considerate.

"I am so sorry. He has to be an idiot to have let you go just like that. Look at you!" He gestured to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob, he's incredibly handsome. And I'm plain ol' me!" I sighed. "I don't even have a date for the event with Lady Gaga."

"I would love to go." He smirked.

I blushed. "No I didn't mean it like that-" his face fell,"-well not that I wouldn't love for you to go but-" the arrogant smile was back "-ugh!" I sighed. "Stop distracting me."

"Fine, I'll need your adress though." He smiled. "Around 8 no?"

I sighed, "Sure sure." I wrote it on a napkin and programmed my cell number into his. We talked two hours straight before he realized he had to catch a meeting at his company.

"Bye hero." I smiled as I got up and grabbed my bags.

"Hero?" He asked confused.

"Hell yeah. This dress is Gucci." I smiled brightly. He laughed.

"Anytime damsel in distress." He smirked as I walked away with a bright red face.

I got home safe and sound. I was a bit paranoid and actually clutched the bag to my chest as I arrived.

The lobby dude thought I was crazy. Today was easy to get by with the thought of Jacob to distract me from Edward. But it was like having a deep cut and giving a stiff giggle from where someone made you laugh.

The pain is there but the will for it to end is fighting it.

I sighed as I hung up my dress. I couldn't wait for that day.

**THAT Lady Gaga DAY!!!!!**

**EPOV:**

I sighed shrugging off yet another model. I was at the event and waiting for Alice to show up. She refused to tell me if Bella was coming. Bella. I missed her so much. She refused to answer my calls. Emmett had dragged me out and threw me in the parking lot outside her apartment. I was frustrated and were it not that Alice sent a suit and threat to my apartment I wouldn't have bothered to come.

I wanted to be alone.

I sighed as the limo pulled up and Alice made way past the media. She was with Jasper of course. She answered some questions and nodded to me. That was my que.

"Sister." I nodded. She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Brother."

"EDWARD?" "?!"

I ignored their questions and made way to find the room where everyone chatted and interacted before heading to the runway. I was already heading to the bar when Alice yanked on my coat.

"I doubt Bella would like to smell vodka on you."

"She's coming?!"

"Yeah..." She paused to exchange a weary look with Jasper. "But she met this guy...And they're coming together."

I felt myself flood with fury, "Who is he?" my voice was low, all the anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"He caught this guy who stole her bag. And they turned out to be from the same town." Alice sighed. "Edward I'm sorry but they seem to have hit it off really good. He's more than just another guy to her."

"Are you saying I'm just another guy to her?" I asked the hurt clear.

"No! She was heartbroken. For you Edward." She huffed. "How can you be so willing to give up?" She stood on a near by chair and looked angerly down at me. "Grow some nerve EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Get the girl! Be a man!" She hit me repeatedly the fan she carried as a part of her outift as she spoke. **(I picture that short designer lady from The Incredibles here haha)**

"Ow okay ow I got it Alice!" I winced away from her. She sighed and came down petitely. We turned to the door way as Bella walked in with that man.

* * *

**Here's a new update for the awesome readers I have. Please review oh and check out the dress for Bella and how I see her in it on my profile. You have by now realized my deep love for Lady Gaga and her awesome work!**

**Send me a message about her if you want!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV:**

I choked as I sipped my champagne. "He did that for Claire?"

"Yup." Jacob chuckled. I burst out laughing. "He actually joined the cheerleading squad for her. Stupid Embry."

"Hey," I punched him lightly on the arm, "it's kind of sweet."

"I suppose so." He looked at appraisingly as he said it. "Do you have a dime?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Nooo....why?"

"I said I'd call my mom when I found the girl for me?" He shot me a full-blown smile. We met gazes and burst out laughing.

"Creative, My savior." I giggled a bit queasy. He meant it. I knew but I just couldn't return the feelings.

He sighed pulling me into his arms. "I know you don't feel the same honey. But hell I'm one patient person."

I looked up at him with a tiny grin. "Thanks Jake."

**Ra Ra Ra Ah ah ah Ramamama**

**gaga oh Lala**

**Welcome to the romance!**

I gasped turning to the room it played from. Lady gaga! i let out a little scream as I pulled Jake closer to sit down and watch the preformance on the runway. I smiled at the reservation in the front with my name on it. It made me feel special.

**I want your horror**

**I want your design **

The models slipped expertly the fashion. It was real excentric and revolutionary. Not too much in my taste but I was mostly relishing on the lyrics booming from the speakers. My heart stopped as THE LADY GAGA, one and only walked out with a piece from the designer, it was latex.

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**work it move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**

**work it move that bitch crazy**

**Walk walk fashion baby**

**work it move that bitch crazy**

**walk walk fashion baby**

**work it I'm a freak baby**

**I want you love and I want your revenge**

**I want your love I don't wanna be friends**

In the last verse, my eyes unconciously moved to meet Edward's. He was staring at me with a face of awe and pain. My heart filled with a happy sweetness that made it close to impossible to not run to him. Lady Gaga finished the song with:

**Welcome to the romance. **

Jacob started clapping along with everyone else and I snapped out of the trance. I felt the sweetness turn to dread and pain. Oh, Edward why did you appear as you sliped from my mind?

"The models are going to come out soon and so is Lady Gaga." The designer announced as the clapping died. I smiled at Jacob and got up from the chair. Well now we had to move to yet another room.

This one was splendid with a chandelier and everything. I sighed happy that I wore this outfit. It made me feel sophisticated. I turned to Jacob. "I'm going to the restroom, be back in a bit." I flashed him a wide smile as I walked away.

"Okay I'll be here." He called. I slipped in trying to find space to look in the mirrror from behind all these models. It reeked perfume and I coughed a bit.

"It takes a while to get used to the smell enough to not choke." A tiny, cute voice called out as a pale hand stuck out a compact mirror. I looked up and gave a squeal.

"You're Lady Gaga!" I felt my eyes go wide. She was so much more glamorous up close.

"that's me." She smiled. "So are you going to take this?" She looked at the mirror I left waiting in her grasp.

"Yes!" I grabbed it still looking at her. "I am a big fan! I love you music and your revolution in the fashion world." I gushed. She laughed.

"Thank you. It's nice to see someone act like a fan and not all _i am so rich i can act like meeting you is as common as coffee in the morning!"_ Her voice took on a french accent as she scoffed. The models shuffled out the room uncomfortably. They seemed to shout, _Guilty as charged._

I turned back to her laughing. She smiled. "Aren't you Isabella Swan? The model that popped out of nowhere?"

"Sort of." I smiled sheepishly, trying to tone down my thrill at her knowing my name.

"I love your outfit. We should get together some day for a drink." She smiled.

"Of course!" I smiled. "I'd love to talk about your music someday."

"And other things." She added. I was about to slip on some lip gloss when she stopped me.

"Sweetie," She reached in her bag and pulled out some expensive looking lipstick. It was a _dark _red. Almost black. "Try this with that." I slipped on the lipstick and just a dab of lip gloss to make it shinier.

It looked good, like the sexy french girl thing.

"Thank you." I smiled handing her her lipstick and compact mirror.

"Oh you can keep the lipstick it looks good on you." She smiled. I followed her out of the room. Everyone gasped and she slipped on her shades.

"It was a pleasure." She smiled at me as a snotty french man gestured for her to join him.

"Bye." I smiled. "Oh wait!" She turned much to the french guy's annoyance.

"Could you...sign this?" I smiled as I pulled out my **Fame Monster **disc.

"Sure." She signed it with a flourish.

"Lady Gaga and the famous Bella chatting. Please a picture." Edward's voice called out. He held his camera carefully.

"Anything for a handsome boy." Lady Gaga chuckled as she put herself next to me. I felt my self-esteem drop as I leaned a bit back, hands on waist and smiled at the camera. She had been posing beside me too.

"Now a REAL picture." She flashed me a smile and we put our faces together and made kissy faces at Edward. He laughed as he clicked once.

"Now I must really go before I lose this designer." She waved.

"Bye!" I waved excitedly. Edward stood next to me, the laughter gone from his face.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked me. Why was his voice so beautiful? Sweet? Amazing?

"Okay." I turned to him. "What is it?"

"Bella I-"

"Bella, what took you so long?" Jacob popped from the crowd and wrapped his arm around me.

"I was talking with Lady Gaga!" I smiled. "And then I uh...ran into Edward." I gestured toward him. His stance was stiff and his jaw was set. He looked dangerously mad.

"Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Edward." I presented them. I had to be blind to not see the crushing contest that went on when they shook hands.

I had to be blind to not see the _Hate at first sight _thing they had going. *sigh* What am I going to do?

* * *

**Here's a late update I'm sorry. I got back like 2 days ago from an exhausting trip. Being at the beach was awesome. **

**Okay once again I do not own Lady Gaga! And to be frank her voice really is all sweet and tiny haha. **

**Like always PLEASE UPDATE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here goes an awesome update...lol jk! I dunno u'd have to review for to tell me if it was awesome or not!**

**BPOV:**

What happens when you don't want to think? Is it possible to turn off you brain? What happens when you don't want to hurt? Is it possible to turn off your heart?

I doubt it.

I watched Edward and Jacob glare coolly at eachother and all I want to do is turn off my heart and brain. I grab a champagne from a waiter passing by and drink it in 2 gulps. I need to find a distraction. Jacob hadn't been a good one apparently. That sucks.

"I'm going home," I announce after 30 minutes of awkward silence. My goal had been accomplished: I met Lady Gaga, got her autograph, so why stay?

"I'll take you," they responded at the same time.

They turned stiffly to meet eyes. "Listen punk I brought her here first." Jacob spat.

"I need to talk to her. Not that it's any of your business, dog." Edward retorted. I moaned.

"I don't want either I'll call a cab," I stumbled a bit as I turned to the door. They were instantly both there, blocking my way out.

"Bella dome on!" "Be reasonable Bella." they said at the same time **(guess who said what? DUH Jacob said the 1st line and Edward the 2nd. Edward is polite XD lol).**

"You guys..." I sighed rubbing my temples. "Okay, fine, we'll all go in your car Edward." Me and Jacob got here on a cab.

"Okay," Edward smirked smugly at Jacob. Jacob looked like he wanted to explode into a werewolf **(author snickers secretly).**

"Finally," I murmured as I stomped out.

"This way," Edward muttered, as he put his hand on the small of my bac, guiding me. Jacob in response literally growled and held on to my hand. I glared at him.

"Stop being possesive you guys!" I shook them both off and stomped off to the car.

"Shot gun Bella." Edward called out as he pressed the button on his car keys and the _beep beep _from his car.

"No, sit with me in the back Bella." Jacob countered.

"AH!" I turned on them. "YOU GUYS STOP BEING PUSHY!" I took a deep breath, "Jacob, Edward go in front. I am going to sit in the back."

I sat down and felt my eyes narrow as Jacob muttered, "Ha she said my name first."

________________________________________ THIS WOULD BE CH.2_____________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV:

"YOU GUYS STOP BEING PUSHY!" Bella paused to take a breath. "Jacob, Edward go in front. I am going to sit in the back." She sat down with a huff and glared out the window. She looked like a furious kitten. God, I want her back.

"Ha, she said my name fist." Jacob muttered to me as he pulled on his belt.

"Shut up Black." I hissed. I let the car purr to life. He raised his eyebrows.

"Black? Stalk much?" He muttered. "Maybe you're after me and not Bella?" He snickered. I looked to the backseat and saw Bella was strayed across the seat, fast asleep.

"You wish," I glared at him. He saw Bella and I didn't miss the look in his eyes: it was so on.

"What are the rules?" He glared. I knew he meant the game.

"there are no rules. there is no game." The words slipped out of my mouth. My brain and testoserone wanted to have a go at him, but my heart couldn't take any risky moves that would take Bella away from me...again.

I sighed. "this is Bella. I can't...I just can't let her go." I turned away and confessed to the first time to anyone, "I love her man."

He snickered.

"Well, I want her in my pants." He sighed folding his hands behind his head.

"WHAT?!" I jumped at Bella's last voice. She had heard him.

"Get out of the car Jacob." She muttered. "Edward please stop the car."

I slowed down worriedly. "Bella..."

"Just do it." She huffed. I stopped and quickly stepped out. Bella was already opening Jacob's door and pulling him out.

"Bella, I was...I was jo--joking," He stuttered, dumbfoundly as he was towed to the edge of the road by her.

"You are an asshole," she threw him on the floor, turning to me. "Shut up and drive."

I got in and took off as soon as she shut the door. I looked at her worriedly, would she cry?

"Argh," She muttered. "Stupid giant." She giggled.

I looked at her in relief, "Bella, you are insane." She shrugged allowing it, we met eyes and burst out laughing.

I turned back to the road. "Bella, I'm really sorry, I've been trying to call, to find you. I swear." I couldn't look at her. "Bella, please. Tanya jumped _me._ I got up and ran down the stairs to get to you. I wasn't fast enough to do anything right: to stop her, to get you." I let out a groan. "Damn, Bella I fell in love with you."

I turned to see her reaction. Her hands were fiddling with eachother, and her blush stained cheeks. "Don't ...Promise me..." She trailed off.

"Anything, I'd promise anything to you Bella. My life, my everything." I vowed.

"Promise you won't hurt me again, I can't deal with the pain...._again_." She whispered. My heart broke in that moment.

"Bella I am so sorry." My hanads clenched the wheel tighter. "I'M SO STUPID! How could I..." My voice cracked. "I will never hurt you Bella."

"Bridges to burn, bridges to rebuild," She smile weakly.

"I'll win you back Bella." I smiled victoriously.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is good, i haven't had alot of itme to do anything! I jumped in pieces when I had the chance. Shame on me, I know. Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here goes a new update um... sorry bout the tardiness, same ol': skool, friend drama, family drama, and boy drama**

**EPOV:**

I twitched nervously in my seat. Where was Bella? Alice heard we made up, but that we were going to take it slower. She immediately called us in so we could have a photo shoot. She told me not to bring my cameras though.

What was going on? I looked outside my car window. Alice sent me to a park. What was going on?

I looked up in relief to see Alice pull in behind me. I got out. Bella skipped out looking, breath-taking in her loose blue flower-printed dress and sun-hat. She looked adorable. I reached out for her hand.

"I've never seen a prettier angel." I smiled as I leaned in to brush back a strand of hair. She shivered.

"I doubt you've seen an angel before," She teased. I shrugged jokingly.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't before. But I am seeing one now..." I smiled lightly. She looked up with a glimpse of light in her brown, wide eyes. The sun hit her across the face and a slight breeze rustled her hair.

I wish I had a camera so I could have caught the moment.

A flash sent me out of my reverie. "What the..."

Alice giggled as she swung a camera lazily in her hands. "What? It was too perfect for me NOT to take a picture of it..." She responded. She took in our questioningly gazes and sighed. "I brought you guys...because you need to have time to yourselves....So...." She reached in and pulled out a basket.

"A picnic for you guys to enjoy on this beautiful day!" She held up the basket full of edible smelling food. She noted my worried look. "Esme prepared it. Besides you know I can't stand within a 6 feet radius of the kitchen without blowing something up." She shrugged.

Bella laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed stiffly. I chuckled.

"She blew up the toaster making _pancakes._" I laughed.

"Pancakes?" She frowned with a tiny smile, knowing there was a good story.

"ARGH HOW WAS I SUPPOPSED TO KNOW THAT THE STUPID TOASTER WAS JUST FOR BREAD?! I thought they would harden up that damn mixing thingy!They do it for bread!" She stomped her foot repeatedly as a high pitch tone creeped into her voice.

"Just take the damn basket and enjoy yourself already." Alice glared at me as she shoved the basket into my hands. She stood on her tippy toes and looked me in the eye, "Oh I willl get my revenge Edward."

I smirked, "Bring it, short stuff."

Her eyes narrowed even more, " I AM NOT SHORT I AM FUN-SIZED!"

I chuckled. "Of course you are."I winked at Bella as grabbed her hand and towed her away from the angry pixie. "Come on..."

She glanced nervously up at me. "Trust me" I purred.

"I don't..." She looked ready to put up a fight and I frowned a liitle bit. "It isn't fair. Why can't I ever put up a fight?" She shook her head. "I trust you _too_ much."

I smiled warmly. "That trust will never be misplaced. Ever Bella." I promised as we walked to sit next to the little lake.

**BPOV:**

It was amazing to be with Edward again. To be whole and happy and complete and no pressure. We were taking it slow, we were going with the flow. He had taken me home around nighttime and left me pouting when he didn't kiss me on the lips, only on my cheek.

I felt myself pout again. "Aw." I wanted that kiss. I wanted him. I...just didn't believe he wanted me. I was so plain, so real and he was....surreal. He was amzing in every aspet. A charmer, a gentleman, a good person, and such an artist with photographs.

I loved his photos. I admired it so much. Obviously not the bikini ones, the ones of real artistic meaning. Those you sold to galleries and people studied with chamgne and quiet chatter. Oh how I strived to reach that level, but no such luck had been offered to me.

I looked at my own camera happily remembering that today Edward promised to take me out and show me some tips. I was on cloud nine. No way to deny it.

I turned the camera in my hands and looked outside my window. I took a random shot and in that moment a bird flew straight up blocking my shot. I smirked, that was like New York. Everything jumped out at you. The lights, the people, the _birds._

I jumped as my doorbell rang. "Coming!"

I opened the door, disappointed. "Oh hello ." I greeted my next-door neighboor. He was very nice about the constant noise I made with my music and even complimeted it once when we were in the elevator. I had never been so red.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I interrupt but my niece is over...and she is such a fan of Paramore...Would you mind lending her your C.D.? For a copy of it?" He was nervous but I could see this niece was special to him if he was asking this.

"Of course ." I gestured for him to pass. He came in smiling in relief.

"It's over in my bedroom. I'll be right out with it." I walked to my room, bringing my 2 C.D.'s not sure which one he wanted. "I have Riot! and Brand New Eyes..."

He turned a bit pink. "Could...I borrow both?"

"Yes, yes no problem!" I handed them to him wiht a big smile. "Please tell your niece her taste is awesome."

"UNCLE!" I heard the calling of a 8-year old from my open doorway. Wait an 8-year old loves Paramore?

"Come in." I smiled and waved her nearer. "Why you must be his niece?"

"Nope, I'm his princess." She smiled with her blue teeth. She had the blue lollipop in her hand. I giggled.

"Wow, a princess. That means you help people alot?"

"It does?" She asked interested in what I said. I decided to help.

"Yup princesses always help around the home and help their guardian by cleaning and being super good. In the end of the day, around 7 they're so happy with their good work they go to sleep and dream about dragons!" I smiled.

"My uncle Jack read books to me and none of them said i had to work." She countered. Smart Girl.

"Well, I went to this princess academy called Princeton. I studied princesses sooo much because I wanted to be one." I looked into her blue eyes.

"But...you're not? Why not?" She demanded.

"She became a queen. " I turned my head up to Edward's voice. He was smirking.

"Oh! Oh! I know! You're the KING!" She squealed as Edward picked her up.

"Yup." He handed her over to . "Hey Jack."

"Hey Edward," He smiled brightly. "Thank you so much Bella- Ow!" He turned to his niece who had a lock of hair in her tiny fist.

"It's Queen Bella! Gosh Uncle Jack!" She said sternly. He laughed.

"I'm sorry Princess Jamie." He bowed cordially to me as I blushed red. "Thank you Queen Bella."

**Aw I love to see how people interact good with kids even though I can't. Anywaaays I'm sorry for the late update. I have the plans for the ending soon in the next 2-3 updates. I really want to work on "We've Got a Big Mess" and "Set on Stone." Please check them out!!!!!! And oh yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**review!**

**BPOV:**

Me and Edward were running on a high since the situation with Jamie. I was amazed at how by my words Jamie had kicked it up a notch and was working hard in her home and to be extra polite.

It really added to her charm.

I turned to Edward who had a bit of ketchup on the side of his mouth. I dabbed it off with a napkin watching how he blushed. He was so endearing. I was falling all over again. I smiled at him and took a bite out of my own sandwich.

"Well, that is absolutely humiliating," he groaned. I smiled.

"I found it cute actually." I confessed with a big smile. He turned even more red. I laughed. "It's nice to see someone else blush."

"You are such a tease." he hmphed. I laughed.

"Sure sure." I smiled. We kept on eating treading on random subjects.

"You handled Jamie really good." He complimented.

"thank you," i smiled brightly,"I babysitted alot when I was in high school."

"Do you want to have...kids?" he asked looking up at me from under his eye lashes. My breath stuck in my throat.

"Kids?" I repeated still stunned by the question. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I actually do. I always wanted someone to take over my plans of dominance over the world while I was in a retirement home."

He tilited his head, curiously, he didn't laugh at my joke. "Me too. I want a kid. Preferably twins."

I choked on my drink. In my family, there was a skipping of generation when it came to having twins. My mom had one but she passed away in an accident. Then Renee had me and then I...was next.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I chickened out. "I have to go, I just realized I left my iron on. Bye!" I stood up and walked out the cafe. I sighed, taking in a deep breath. I loved Edward, I saw no one else to have a kid, or twins, with. But I...

I was scared. I wasn't sure of where my life was going. I wanted him no matter what and that scared me. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Bella we should talk." Edward looked down at me unsmiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter. Thank you for everything.**

**BPOV:**

Edward took me to my apartment. I turned to him in the car. His face was torn in between nervous and sad. What was bugging him? Was he worried he led me on too far with the kid thing? I sighed. He was right to think that he did that. He did.

I got out of the car and headed to the elevator. I watched him enter. We were in between my floor and the one before it when he pressed the emergency brake, that stopped the elevator.

"What are you-" He cut me off with a deep kiss.

"Bella, do you want me? Do you want to be with me?" He kneeled. I stood frozen.

"Please marry me, elevator girl." He smiled. I felt my feet leave me. I wasn't here anymore. I was in heaven. Where was I? Why couldn't I move my lips to say yes? Come on bella, say it. You're internally dying of happiness.

He was still waiting.

"I...Edward. I'm so happy. I love you so much." I choked. He leaned in a bit.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded feeling myself ready to pass out. Breathe Bella.

He slipped that beautiful diamond- Wait diamond?

"Edward is this a real diamond?" I turned to him disapprovingly. He chuckled kissing me.

"That's my girl. Never caring if its glass or diamond." He deepened the kiss as I slipped farther away.

I pressed the button to take me to my floor. I was happy. In bliss. I was swept up bride's maid style as he opened the door to my apartment. I watched him fumble with his button shirt. He was nervous.

I smiled, too happy and feeling the perfection of it all. I pushed his hands away and kissed him as I undid him. He let the straps of my light yellow dress off my should so it fell in a perfect heap around me.

"I love you so much." He kissed me again. We made love over and over again. All night long.

I was in love, and yet I was a sweet innocent brunette who fell in love with the infamous player, photographer Edward Cullen.

In September that year, we married under roses, tulips, freesia. It was all perfect. Life was perfect with Edward.

Renesme and Edward Jr. came a year later. Never had I loved someone as much as I loved Edward. but Renesme and Edward Jr were the exception.


	20. Epilogue

**This is just an epilogue. I had alot of reviews asking for one so here it is!**

**EPOV:**

I kissed Renesme on her nose. She giggled like crazy as she blushed. Both her and Edward Jr. took the trait from Bella. Oh I was so happy. nothing could tumble a sit of bricks as firm as our love and our family.

"Edward!" She called out from the kitchen.

"YES?" Me and Edward Jr. cried out. We grinned cheekily at each other. It drove Bella crazy. We both knew she called him Junior and me love but still.

"You guys are BOTH annoying." She scowled playfully, as she set the cake on the table. Edward Jr. stuck out his tongue at her as he dived in for a poke at the cake. He knew better than that. So did I. But that didn't stop us from trying.

Bella swooped in and picked the cake up before either of our fingers touched it.

"Cheater." We muttered. We collided fists as her and Renesme rolled her eyes. Edward Jr. had taken the habit of being a bit like Jasper and Emmett and me. He had the musical talent from me, the humor and joke techniques from Emmett, and the philosophy of Jasper. Positive traits, most of the time anyway.

Renesme had taken from Rose and Alice and bit from me and Bella. She was always talking about shoes (Alice), she was always getting dirty playing football with her brother though (Rose), buuuut...

She did fall over her feet alot. Yeah, that's Bella. She had a great taste in music,she loved to hear Mozart and Chopin by her bed.

They were barely two years old. I smiled happily. Alice had gone back to the fashion industry after her own wedding.

She had a surprise for us. I shuddered. The doorbell rang and Bella met me with the same worried glance. Alice's surprises were never the best.

"HELLO MY DARLINGS!" She smiled as she danced right in scooping the kids into her tiny arms. Alice was way too strong. They laughed happily.

"Look at this Bella and Edward." She threw me a magazine. It was titled, "Love and Family over Gucci."

It was me and Bella in the park from the day we got back together. Alice had given us picnic food, and....flashed that picture before hand. We looked so in love. I looked at her face as I handed her the magazine.

Her face lit slowly with a deep red blush and a small smile with so much joy. She met my eyes with those big brown eyes. I felt myself melt. She was so beautiful.

We were looking at ourselves in the picture and nothing else seemed to matter. Alice had blurred the background but you could see it was a park. Then there was the flood of light around our silhouettes as our finger tips met.

"It's beautiful Alice." I smiled at her. She smiled proudly.

"Well I am just so darn happy to be an aunt. Me and Jasper can't wait to have a Ron!" She exclaimed. She was sure that their 3 weeks baby was a boy. I chuckled. Jasper was secretly rooting for a Maria.

"Thanks for everything Alice." Bella gave her a hug as soon as Alice released the kids. Renesme jumped back into my lap.

"Anytime. I still remember what you said that first day though," She laughed. I leaned in curiously.

"What?"

Bella blushed as Alice spilled. "I walked in to give Rose a full complaint that the models, who tried to get the photoshoot were all wrong for the setting when I hear this little voice go,

'I'm a small, plain, nice, too sweet and innocent brunette in New York City and I suck.' And then I go and see she has this pretty little figure, and these big brown eyes. And i say, "You got the job."

Bella blushed deeply. "I still suck."

"You suck, I blow." Alice retorted with a full blown, mischevious smile.

I covered Renesme's ears. "Alice!" I hissed.

She covered her mouth. "Oops! I forgot! Sorry!" Hey tawny eyes wide with regret. I believed her apology as I sent her a warning glance and uncovered Renesme's ears.

"Edward," I turned to Bella's voice. She set the cake in front of me. "Happy Birthday."

She gave me an envelope with a shy smile on her lips.

"It was a simple nice dirty white paper.

'I hated your good looks when I fell over you on the elevatore. I hated myself for blushing when you took pictures of me half-naked. I loved the way you made me smile.

I hated not believing you that other incident. I loved you for not giving up on me. I never felt more in love though as when you touched and kissed me.

I love you. I love Edward Jr. and Renesme. I love our whole family. I love _you."_


End file.
